In response to RFA-NS-11-008, we are proposing to develop the Rocky Mountain Network for Neuroscience Clinical Studies (RMNNCS). This program will reside at the University Of Colorado School Of Medicine within the Departments of Adult and Child Neurology, and will be executed between three institutions: University of Colorado School of Medicine, University of Colorado Hospital and The Children's Hospital. The Program Director will be Dr. Timothy Vollmer, M.D., Professor of Neurology, with Co-Program Director Dr. Paul Levisohn M.D., Associate Professor of Child Neurology. Co-Investigators will include numerous faculty members with experience in human research in adult and child neurology neuroimaging, and neurosurgery. Co-investigators include specialists in the fields of Cerebrovascular Disease, Movement Disorders, Epilepsy, Behavioral/Cognitive Neurology, Neurogenetics, Neuroimmunology, Neuroopthalmology and Neuromuscular Disease in both adult and pediatric patients. In conjunction with the RMNNCS, we propose to develop the Rocky Mountain Alliance for Neuroscience Clinical Studies (RMANCS). This will be collaboration between the RMNNCS, community-based neurologists and community-based patient advocacy groups focused on neurological disease from throughout the Rocky Mountain region. This will further enhance RMNNCS'ability to reach rare patient populations for NEXT studies and lay the foundation for identifying new clinical research concepts for the NEXT Centers of Excellence. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: With the advent of remarkable molecular and imaging technologies, there has been a dramatic increase in translational research producing new opportunities to improve diagnostics as well as treatments for neurological diseases. However, patients eligible for many critical studies are relatively rare. The proposed RMNNCS/ RMANCS collaboration will provide an extended platform for reaching these patients in the Rocky Mountain region, thus advancing their cause.